Yet Another iNcest
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Sam catches Carly and Spencer in the act. INCEST, Sparly, Cam, Femslash and other weird junk going on. M!
1. Showers Are Fun

**Yet Another iNcest**

**Author's Note:**** So this idea came up into my mind. I think I got a review asking for this, I'm not sure. But if you think what this story is about might ruin the one before, just don't imagine it as canon to its prequel.**

**I've decided that this is officially Summer, and that the paper Carly was writing at the beginning of the first story was for when she returns for next semester. How else am I going to get school out of the way? Also ignore the first chapter of "Another iNcest" saying that she has to go to school soon. :P**

**As always, read and review, it makes me want to write more.**

*********

**----**

_"Guess who?"_

_"Miley Cyrus?"_

That remark would earn him a playful slap on the top of his head as Carly moved around and took a seat next to her oh-so-loving brother.

She gave him a glimpse before snuggling up to him, wrapping an arm around his body and rubbing her face into his side.

_"Is there anything you'd like to say?" _He asked her. Carly looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, looking ever-so cute as she'd press her lips together.

_"What we did, it was incredible. I hope we can do it again sometime. I love you, Spence."_

Spencer placed his arm around his little sister, holding her closely as he kissed the top of her head, rubbing the back of her hair as he smiled.

_"Anything for my baby sis. Just remember not to tell anyone, I could go to prison for a long time for this."_

Carly chuckled.

_"Never."_

_---_

Sam stood at the door, peeking through at her best friend talking to her older brother Spencer on their couch. Her jaw was wide open, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

_"Want to go get a smoothie?" _He asked her. Sam saw her nod her head yes, before moving up even closer to her sibling, kissing him full on the lips. At this sight, Sam's eyes grew wider, her hand over her mouth trying not to let out a loud gasp.

_'What the fuck?'_

Spencer and Carly got up from the couch, their arms around one another, standing still in a warm embrace as they kissed in each other's arms before moving towards the door. Sam moved quickly away down the stairs as fast as she could, ignorantly ignoring the sound she was making.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Carly asked Spencer. Spencer's eyes pondered the room.

"I think I heard foot steps. Must've just been Freddy's mom going downstairs." Carly shrugged it off before stepping outside of their apartment into the hallway. Spencer stopped her by grabbing her arm. "It's cold." **(AN: Don't ask me how it can be cold in Summertime, just deal with it. :P)** His hand reached to the rack that was beside of him as he handed his little sister her jacket.

Carly rolled her eyes as she obeyed her big brother. It was rare she ever did, but after last night, she felt particularly nice.

Sam had not left the building. She was standing by herself in the lobby, waiting to meet Carly and Spencer to come down. Lewbert the Doorman wasn't around this time to give her grief though; he was out getting his wart placed back on. She then heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Sam?"

She turned around to see her best friend and Spencer walking down the stairs. Sam smiled and walked over to greet them.

"Hey Carly, H-Hi Spencer…" Her voice sounded strangely nervous when she mentioned Spencer's name. He didn't notice, however.

"What's up?" Carly asked her, wrapping her arms around her friend, giving her a hug. Sam tried to keep up a smile.

"I just thought I'd come over and see what you were doing, I called Freddy but his mom said that I'm banned from seeing him after she found out we kissed." Her tone sounded bummed this time. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"That sucks, It'll be a pain in the as-" Carly was cut off by Spencer's elbow in her shoulder. "-butt…"; She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "…To get him in my house to do iCarly."

Sam chuckled. _'That was kind of cute.'_ She thought. She nodded in response to her.

"So where are you guys headed to? Can I come with?" She asked, her tone sounding typically chilled.

"We're going to get smoothies, and sure. That's alright with you, isn't it Spence?" she asked, looking up at him with her eyes sparkling like usual.

"Sure. Let's get going."

***

The trip over to the smoothie place was a boring one. They didn't really have much to say to each other, they just walked in silence.

Sam's thoughts were racing as she trailed behind the two siblings. She never would have thought in a million years Spencer and Carly would do something like…_that._

She shuddered the thought of how it all happened. She knew Carly was a virgin, they tell each other these things. She was also pretty upset that her best friend lost her virginity before her, even if it was to her brother.

Eventually, they all finally reached the Smoothie Store. Carly ordered a strawberry, Spencer got a vanilla and Sam got the chocolate. As they all sat down at an empty booth, Spencer was the one to speak first.

"Enjoy, this shit place charges you an arm and a leg for these." Both Sam and Carly giggled at hearing Spencer swear; a trait unusual from him. Carly would be the next one to talk.

"You're acting different. Did something _weird _happen to you yesterday?" She asked, twisting her tone when she said weird, purposely suggesting something to play around. Spencer gave her a stern look that let her know he didn't want to play around about that in front of Sam, who had caught on to what Carly said, but just flinched a bit as she drowned herself in her smoothie.

"Nope, nothing at all. Although I did feel something _increeeedibley_ heavy on me last night." A sly smirk was on his face as Carly's mouth went open. Hey, just one little joke wouldn't let Sam catch on to anything.

"So…uh, thanks for the smoothie, Spence." The blonde girl told him, kindly smiling. She had already finished hers while Carly and Spencer's weren't even halfway gone. Spencer shook his head as a sign of "you're welcome".

Sam would stand up from her seat, pushing it back in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Carly asked her.

"Oh, I have to be home soon. My mom went out to the grocery store and I just thought I'd come and hang out with you guys while she was gone." Carly rolled her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to leave, were you?"

"Nope. See you later guys. Uh, thanks again for the smoothie, Spence…" she told them both before scurrying on out of the store. Spencer raised an eyebrow as she left.

"What?" Carly asked him.

"Is it just me, or is she acting weird?"

"Who cares, I'm sure it's just nothing." After she finished her sentence, she pushed her smoothie to the side before snuggling up to her brother. "I love you."

Spencer couldn't help but to laugh softly. What they had done certainly got her attached to him, but he didn't mind. At least as long as they weren't out in public.

"I love you too, kiddo, but ex-nay on huggey-ay in public-ay." Carly chuckled as she went back to her frosted beverage.

***

Hours later, around noon, Carly and Spencer were in the bathroom. Spencer was getting his socks off as Carly was standing there outside of the running shower nude, her arms crossed waiting for her brother to hurry it up. She could remember how this predicament started.

_*__**Ten Minutes Earlier***_

"_Hey, kiddo…want to take a shower with your big bro?" _Spencer asked as he opened Carly's bedroom door, a mischievous grin on his face.

"_Really? A shower? How kinky!"_ Carly replied, excited. She hopped off of bed and kicked her slippers off of her bare feet, hurrying downstairs with her brother to the bathroom.

_***End Pointless Filler of a Flashback; Sexual Scene Below***_

Carly sighed as her older brother had finally gotten his socks pulled off, ready to roll.

"About time." She told him, smiling as she stepped into the wet glass doors. Spencer grinned wickedly as he followed her, stepping in behind her as the warm water splashed against their nude figures. From this angle, Spencer couldn't help but to admire his little sister's beautiful behind.

"Have I ever told you how lucky of a brother I am to have such a sexy sis like you?" He told her, trying to pull off a humorous tone. Carly grabbed the soap as she put it in her wash rag, rubbing her arms as she turned around, the water now hitting her backside.

"Maybe. Tell me again." She told him with a cute smile gracing her lips. Spencer bent over to give his shorter sibling a kiss on her mouth, his hands rubbing her soaked and soapy shoulders.

"I'm the luckiest big brother in the world."

Carly's eyes twinkled, her cute smile turning into a lustful grin as she pressed her mouth down hard against her brothers, her arms being roughly wrapped around his neck. Her leg wrapped against his thigh as she held onto him tightly, pushing her tongue inside of his mouth, the soap carelessly being dropped onto the wet floor.

Spencer would move down, laying on the wet floor of the shower as he propped up his little sister on top of him, the water spraying Carly's hair. She smiled down at him, her hands roaming his chest and stomach. She bent down and left him a trail of small kisses all around his torso.

Spencer's hands would be placed on her back, rubbing her soft, wet and smooth skin before getting prepared to ask her a question.

"May I enter?" He asked with a humorous grin. Carly grinned back.

"Be careful, I'm inexperienced, remember."

Spencer nodded, his smile still on his face as Carly smoothed herself down onto his erect member, the head slipping in her soaked area. Carly squinted her eyes as a smile came on her face, her upper set of teeth grinding against her lower set. Spencer took a deep breath as he could feel his throbbing dick go inside of his sister's wet hole.

"Oh yeah, Carly…give me a ride…" He told her.

Carly grinned wildly as she pressed her hands on his chest, moving up a bit as she slowly went all the way down on his cock, leaning her head back as the water continued splashing against her body. She let out soft moans as she began to rock herself around his dick, his hands moving up to her sides as he held onto her, moving them up and down her slender body.

"Mm…fuuck…" Carly moaned out. Spencer raised an eyebrow, letting out a few moaning noises.

"Watch that language…" He grunted, feeling his sister's small body rock back and forth on his dick. Carly tilted her head, moving her wet hair behind her back.

"We're fu…having sex and you want me to watch my language?" She softly chuckles. Before Spencer could reply, she bends down again to give him a kiss on his lips.

Eventually they both were getting near their climax. Spencer was rubbing Carly's backside as she continued to move around his soaked sausage. Carly was letting out cute whimpers as Spencer rubbed against her body with his hands.

"Carly, I'm going to blow…" He warned. Carly got off of his dick and got on her knees between his legs upon hearing that. Spencer would raise up to his feet, his meat right in front of his sister's face. He planned on stroking it, but then an idea came into his mind.

"Want to give your first blowjob?" He asked. Carly's eyes locked on his cock as she licked her lips. She was very anxious.

"Yes sir." She grinned wickedly after saying that; her hand wrapping around her brother's member, stroking it a little before lowering her lips onto the head, slowly putting as much of his meat inside of her mouth. It felt new to her, but she liked it.

Spencer leaned his head back as he felt Carly's tongue skimmer on the underbelly of his dick, moaning as he placed a hand on her wet hair, rubbing her as his heart pounded viciously.

Carly moaned with her mouth latched onto her brother's cock as she started moving her head back and forth, her tongue across every part of his dick. Spencer realized that he couldn't hold it any longer as he shot out his creamy sperm inside of his sister's mouth, causing her to gag as she almost instantly popped her head off of his member.

Cum dripped out of her mouth as she couldn't bear to swallow it on her first time, the feeling being too new for her.

Spencer couldn't help but to laugh after he was done catching his breath. Carly would roll her eyes as she turned off the water seeing that the cum was instantly washed off.

"Don't laugh, it was my first blowjob." She whined. Spencer smiled warmly at her as he raised her up to her feet, grabbing a towel that was hanging on top of the glass doors and handing it to her as he opened them, stepping out and grabbing a second one that was laying on the rack.

"You did fine, it was better than so-" Carly cut him off right there as she wrapped a towel around her naked, soaked body.

"Ugh, I don't want to know about your past experiences!" She said with a giggle before stepping out.

Minutes later they are both dressed in their night clothing, with Spencer in a pare of shorts and a plain white t-shirt while Carly is dressed in her navy blue cotton underwear and a very large football jersey that Spencer let her wear.

While Spencer was sitting alone in the living room watching television on the couch, he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and when he opened it he saw Sam.

"Isn't it late?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see Carly for a bit. Is she upstairs?" Spencer didn't bother arguing with the much shorter and younger person as he nodded. Sam scurried upstairs as Spencer went back to his television.

_**End Chapter**_

**Author's Note:**** Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I worked hard on it and I hope to get the same popularity for this story as I did the last one. Expect updates from maybe once a week or something. Make sure to review, it makes me want to write more, as I've said before.**


	2. Carly Spills

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**

Wow, I bet you guys are pissed that I waited this long to update. Don't shoot me!

Also, iNcEsTjUnKiE is my alternate account. Just sayin'.

Carly was in her room, looking on thinking about how her day has been. The shower she had with Spencer earlier really made her felt nice in a unique way. She was proud of her first blowjob, and also a tiny bit proud that she had the guts to do it with Spencer.

Suddenly, however, she hears a knock on her door, which turned her attention away from her laptop. Only one person beat her door when _trying_ to knock, and that person would be Sam.

"Carly?" Sam said as she entered the room, not waiting for Carly to say come in. Sam chuckled a little as she saw Carly in Spencer's night clothes.

"Um, there's a reason I'm wearing this…," Carly said a bit nervously, closing her laptop and setting it on a desk as she got up from her bean chair.

Sam once again chuckled. She used to be disgusted by this an hour ago, but eventually the idea of Carly banging her older brother seemed cool, although still a bit disturbing. "I'm waiting to hear it!" she says with a big grin.

Carly had to think of a lie and quick. Too bad she sucked at lying. "My clothes were ruined in the washing machine." Yeah, she'll definitely buy that!

"Yeah, right…"

'Did she buy it?'

"Seriously Carly, I saw you kissing Spencer!"

'Oh darn it!' "Uh… t-that wasn't me…?" Carly said nervously, her nerves starting to act up.

Sam sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her with a serious tone, which took Carly back a bit. "Carly, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, you know that!"

Carly sighed heavily as she was heavily contemplating on what to do. Sam never had been all that great with keeping secrets. After some deep thought and Sam getting irritating from having to wait for an answer, she decided she should be able to trust Sam with this secret, even if it is incredibly embarrassing. "Promise me you will NOT say anything? Carly said with deep concern in her voice.

Sam nodded, still grinning widely as a teenaged girl would when hearing secrets from her best friend, even if this secret is utterly unnatural. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Yes! Spencer…and me, we, uh…"

"Fucked?"

"Sam!" Carly didn't want it to be called that. It made her feel slutty.

"Well, did you?" Sam kept on.

"Uh, uhh… y-yeah…" Carly said with deep shame and embarrassment in her tone, squinting her eyes and looking away, not being able to see her friend's reaction.

"That is SO cool!"

Carly immediately opened her eyes and looked at Sam as soon as she heard her. She was surprised by Sam's reaction, but then again it _is_ Sam after all. Carly chuckled a bit before trying to gather words.

"So… you don't think it's, like, weird or anything?"

Sam had a wide grin on her face as she replied. "Duh, of course I do. That's why it's cool!"

Carly couldn't help but to blush a little. "Promise me you will not tell **anyone?**"

"Promise…" Sam told her with a groan. "So how was it?"

"Sam!"

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry about it being so short, but I was anxious to hurry it up and get it on here. Make sure to review!


	3. Tough Spencer

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note**

Well, I sort of rushed this one like I did the second chapter. I only hope you get more thrill out of this then you did #2.

It was 1:00am. Sam had gone home shortly after hanging out with Carly and talking to her about what she saw with her kissing Spencer.

Now Spencer was standing at Carly's bedroom door almost right after he saw Sam had left. He turned the knob and opened it to find Carly playing on her laptop in her bed, giving him a smile at his sweet little sister being happy.

"How's the laptop kiddo?" he asked her when he opened the door, sitting down in one of her beanbag seats.

Carly turned her head away from her laptop to greet her big brother. "It's awesome. Thanks for getting this for me," she told him, referring to two months ago when Spencer secretly had went out and bought Carly a laptop with some money he had gotten from an odd job he had done when her old one was smashed during one of their little iCarly episodes. "So what's up?'

"I saw Sam leaving, just wanting to know if everything's okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine, she just needed to… uh," Here comes one of Carly's mental beat downs. "Borrow a book!"

Spencer chuckled a little bit loudly, louder then he had intended to in fact but oh well. "Sam plus a book?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, smiling somewhat as he noticed she was lying horribly.

"Uh… y-yeah, see, she needed it to make her kitchen table quit squeaking!" Carly said with a big smile, thinking that she's out witted Spencer.

"Carly…" Spencer said in his stern parental voice. He barely ever acted parental with Carly.

Carly looked down at her lap, feeling as if tears were about to come down her eyes. "Okay, I told Sam about what w-we've been doing!"

Spencer kept his eyebrow raised, but his smile faded into a smirk, taking Carly off by surprise. He ran his fingers through his hair to think for a moment before speaking. "Is she going to keep it between us?"

"Yes! Definitely Spence!" Carly said in a high pitched voice as her head bounced up as her face met Spencer's. "She won't tell anyone, I made her promise!" Carly said in her defensive tone, staring at Spencer with her innocent cute "little sister" eyes.

Spencer sighed and eyeballed the room a bit before standing up out of the beanbag seat, pulling up close to Carly to kiss her on the _nose_ before walking out.

"Just make sure no one else finds out. I mean _no one._"

Carly blinked a little bit before looking around, trying to think of something to say. "Do you still want to… y-y'know… do it again sometime?" she asked.

"You know I do, kiddo," he told her with a slight chuckle. "Just remember what I said. No one else needs to find out, okay?"

"Okay…" Carly said with a nod before going back to her laptop, trying to get her mind on something else immediately, but Spencer started to say something again.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late kiddo!" he told her with a smile before exiting the room.

"I love it when he calls me kiddo…"


	4. What the?

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys, been busy with other stuff. Like another story and YouTube junk. Enjoy what my uninspired mind could come up with just for reviews.

It was around noon as Carly Shay was moving her balled up fists through her eyes trying to wake herself up. She rises up and stretches out. "How long did I sleep?" she mentally asks herself as she hops out of bed, staring at her clock. It read 12:40. She sighed at waking up so late and decided to grab some clothes together for a shower.

As she walked to the bathroom she ran into Spencer taking a pee, apparently he didn't think to shut the door.

"Oh, jeeze!" Spencer yelped as he caught Carly at the bathroom door, accidentally squirting the floor with his piss.

"Eww!" Carly whined. Spencer quickly pulled his pants and underwear up as he pulled some tissue off the roll and cleaned up his mess.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people in the bathroom," he told his younger sister whilst he flushed the piss covered pieces of toilet paper. Carly felt like gagging.

"You should learn to aim for the toilet," Carly shot back, giggling a little and eyeballing Spencer sweetly so he wouldn't get mad at her. He just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room seeing as it was obvious that Carly wanted to take a shower.

She rolled her eyes too, with a smile as thoughts of Spencer filled her mind. A few minutes pass and Carly's dressed and ready for the day after her shower and she meets Spencer down in the living room. "Hey, Freddy came by. Said he had something he wanted to show you?" Spencer told her.

"I wonder what he wa- Aw, sausage again?" Carly whines as she sees what her brother is making.

"Sausage is good for you!" he tells her with a wink. Carly blushes heavily as her eyes have a mind of their own, wondering down to her brother's pelvis. Spencer catches this and slaps her head with his spatula, completely ruining a Shay Family moment.

"Ow! What was that for?" Carly whined as she rubbed her head.

"For trying to get frisky near the fryer," Spencer says before chuckling, continuing to cook his pieces of meat

"Well… we are having sausage for breakfast, aren't we?" Carly says with a giggle as she waddled to the living room to watch television. Spencer shakes his head as the door opens; it's Freddy.

"Hey guys, I'm back… what smells so good?" he asks as he casually sits down next to Carly on the couch, who smiles at him. Spencer eyeballs the two for a moment as he flips his sausage.

"Sausage links," he told Freddy as he lifted up a piece with his fork. Carly kept quiet with her attention mostly set on the television as Freddy looked over at her.

"Nice…," he says to Spencer before whispering lightly into Carly's ear, "Hey, I've got a huge problem in my room I need you to come look at." Carly thought it was weird that he was whispering but then it hit her that his problem must be so terrible that not even Spencer can know about it.

"Okay…" she said as she and Freddy get up off the couch. "I'm going over to Freddy's for a moment, is that okay?" she asked Spencer. He nodded.

"Just be back in time to taste this awesome Canadian bacon!" Spencer incorrectly called his meat. Both Carly and Freddy gave each other confused faces as they walked out to Freddy's next door apartment.

"So what did you need to show me?" Carly asked after she shut the door to his apartment.

"It's in my room, come on." And so Freddy walked Carly over to his room, where she was greeted by a hole in the wall.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" she asked Freddy, who looked really worried.

"I got mad at my videogame… what do I do? If my mom finds out I did that, I'll be grounded forever!" he worriedly told her as he ran his fingers through his hair, sitting down on his bed. Carly raised a brow.

"You punched a hole in the wall over a videogame…?" she said with a tiny laugh. Freddy looked up at her sadly which made her compassionately rub his back. "Sorry," she apologized. Suddenly they heard a door open in the living room.

"Agh, I hope that isn't mom!" Freddy nervously says as he quickly hops off of his bed, going over to the door. Before he can open it, the door opens and he's hit in the nose by the doorknob. It's surprisingly Sam.

"Whoa, nice Fredward," she says at the hole in the wall. Freddy has his hands on his nose with his eyes squinted up before he replies.

"Who invited you!" he muffled grumpily at her. In the mean time Carly's just sitting on his bed staring at them.

"I came looking for Carly," she says as she grabs Carly by the arm and gently pulls her up off the bed.

"Is there a reason why you're woman-handling me?" she asks with a tiny chuckle. Sam raises her eyebrow over what her friend just said but chuckles at it as well.

"I need you to leave dorky over there and come hang out with me at your place," she said smiling. Carly was a bit confused as to why Sam wanted her to ditch poor Freddy, but shrugged it off since it _is_ Sam and Freddy after all.

"I'm not a dork!" Freddy shouted at Sam as he looked at her angrily. Sam just rolled her eyes at him. "Also, you two can leave and have your stupid girl talk later. I need Carly to help me figure out what I'm going to do about this ho-"

"Freddy! I'm home early dear!" Freddy's mom shouted as she entered the room. Freddy stopped talking immediately as his entire body felt flushed.

Sam took this time to pull Carly out of Freddy's room and apartment, leaving him, and Ms. Benson, confused with Freddy screwed over what to do with his mom and the hole in the wall.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Carly yelped at Sam, laughing a bit as well. Sam lets go of her and leans against the wall in the hallway as they can hear Ms. Benson yelling from inside the apartment.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with nerdasaurus-rex over there, but I really wanted to talk to you about Spencer!" Carly rolled her eyes. She's had this conversation with her before already.

"Sam! I've already told you that we've had sex, there's nothing more to talk abo-"and suddenly Carly gets the same fate as Freddy did as she was met with an unexpected door-knob to the face.


	5. Uh, What?

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** So, uh, here's the conclusion of the last chapter to this incestuous escapade of a children's television show.

"Ugh… what the…," Carly Shay says as Sam helps her up from being randomly hit in the face with by an opening door. When the door hit her head, Carly suddenly stared feeling dizzy, and it was hard for her to stand up even with Sam helping her.

"Hey, watch it assho-" Sam was about to say to whoever wacked Carly, but then she noticed it was Spencer of all people. 'Well, duh, this is their door…wait, how can their door open outwards?' Sam thought to herself before glancing at Spencer.

"Uh… sorry," she sincerely told Spence, still trying to help Carly be able to stand on her own two feet while also placing her hands together in front of her body in respect to Spencer, hoping he would just let what she halfway said to him slide.

Spencer noticed the two girls and that his little sister had her hand over her head. He heard someone yelp when he opened his door, but he didn't expect it to be Carly!

"Oh my gosh; Carly are you okay!" he somewhat panicky asked his sister as she made her way to her feet using Spencer to help her.

Carly rubbed her forehead a little and moved some strands of hair behind her ears and out of her eyes before replying. "Yeah Spence, I'm just gonna lay down now…ow…"

Slowly walking into their apartment room, Spencer and Sam quickly followed her and each grabbed hold of one of her sides, helping her walk over and lay down on the couch.

"Look faggot, that was the last time I let you fuck me in the ass, I told you, that hammered dulcimer was too hard, but did you listen? Nooooooooooo." Carly said to a dazed Sam.

"The pheromones in the air must finally be having an effect," thought Spencer to himself before reaching out to stroke Carly's voluptuous hair. Gazing deeply into her eyes, he lovingly said "Carly dear, shut the fuck up!" before whipping out his cock and slapping her across the face.

"Wha-!" quipped a surprised Carly right before Sam grabbed her from behind, restricting her movement. Spence waved his cock in front of Carly's face, allowing its scent to enthrall the dazed Carly. Gently brushing the tip of his cock along Carly's cheek caused the once brazen girl to shudder in anticipation.

Spence quickly used his hand to trace a line along the side of her face, then gently down, over her tits, past her belly button, and stopping at her pants' button. Massaging her ass, Spence asked Carly, "Would you like to get out of these restrictive pants?" to which the drooling Carly let out a pleading whimper of "yes."

Getting her pants off, Spence sees that Carly's panties are completely soaked. "Damn, those pheromones are working far better than I had hoped," Spence murmurs to himself. After he slides off Carly's soaked panties he holds them up for Sam to see and said to her, "So Sam, I think Carly needs a little help, how about you play with her tits a little?"

Quickly Sam pulls up Carly's shirt, revealing her perky tits, allowing her fondle and squeeze to her heart's delight. Pinching Carly's nipples causes the teen to moan and start grinding her legs.

"Let's say I help you out with that kiddo," said Spence as he reaches down and runs his fingers up Carly's sopping slit, occasionally rubbing some of her juices over her nipples, allowing Sam's fingers to slide with ease.

"Do you know what is going to happen next?" Spence asked Carly, to which the vixen responded by licking her lips and excitedly exclaiming "I'm gonna get to suck it, right!"

"Hey, no fair, I should get to taste it too!" Sam called out in distress.

"Ladies, ladies, you can both taste it, feel free to lick and suck all you like!"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:**

Just tell me what you think. If you like where it is going I will continue it that way, and if you don't just say so in the review.


	6. Effects of Pheromones

**Chapter 6**

As Spence stood up, Sam let go of Carly's arms as they both fell to their knees. Carly took the initiative and started greedily lapping at Spencer's cock. Annoyed at being left out, Sam quickly stripped out of what little clothing she had left and then grabbed Carly from behind. While Carly continued licking and sucking, Sam had gotten on top of her friend, moving her arms underneath her as she started to play with Carly's perky breasts and nibble on her ear, causing Carly to moan in delight and try to mumble out a sentence with her mouth full of cock.

Spence chuckled and said, "Didn't mom ever tell you to not to talk with your mouth full?" and then slid his cock out of Carly's greedy mouth before saying, "Why don't we finish getting you out of those clothes?" Eager to be able to resume, Carly ripped off her shirt and Sam pulled her pants down.

As Carly moved back into position, Sam squeezed in next to her. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun," the horny and eager Sam whispered, rubbing her face against Carly's. Cutting their discussion short, Spence slid his cock between the two girls' faces. Giggling and slightly surprised, the two girls began to lick and suck Spence's rock-hard cock. Sam started sucking on the head and in response, Carly moved south, lapping at Spence's balls.

"You girls enjoying yourselves down there?" he asked.

"MMMMMHHHHMMMMMM," replied the two voluptuous teens. Smiling, Spence stroked their heads and enjoyed himself until he realized that his feet had started to get wet. Looking down he saw that the girls' sopping pussies had started to form a puddle. "Hey girls, how about we try 69ing?" Spence says, not wanting to have them feeling left out.

The young ladies eagerly nodded in agreement and went to crawl onto the bed. Watching them crawl into the bed Spence's face lit up. "Actually, you ladies should have some fun with each other, I'll be right back," Spencer says as he stares at the young women for a moment.

The eager young women happily obliged and started making out, hands roaming each other's bodies. Sam started to now move her tongue dug deep into her best friend's mouth, licking around for all the saliva she could find as Carly laid on the bed with her legs spread opened, accepting her tongue. As their hands roamed each other's bodies, Carly's hands moved from her friend's pussy, now up to her chest where she started groping and squeezing the blonde's tight and stiff teenage nipples. Spence chuckled to himself as he leaves the room; they have no idea what they were in for next.

As the girls continue to kiss each other, thoughts run wild through Sam's mind. 'I can't believe I actually agreed to do this with Spencer… but wow, this is so great!' while Carly however was still dazed by the pheromones, not really thinking much about anything except getting Sam to make her cum. She moved her right leg as she moved her pussy up against Sam's left leg, moaning loudly as they continued to make out, swapping saliva tonguing each other wildly, their pussies soaking up on each other and the sheets.

Carly now had Sam's lower lip in her mouth, sucking on it wildly and nibbling on it gently. From there she moved to Sam's ear, licking behind it and taking the lobe to suckle it, coating it in her saliva. Sam started moaning as she was also now rubbing her leg against her friend's cunt, stroking her pink, wet insides with Carly now moving to her neck, licking wildly at the blonde's young flesh.

As Sam had her head leaned back against a pillow and moaned, Carly positioned herself away from Sam's leg, moving on top of her blonde friend. She continued to suck and lick at her neck, while now also getting to maneuver her hand slowly down Sam's petite, curvy body, taking her time as she felt the sexual flesh of the teenager until she got to her golden spot. Carly gave her a nasty smirk before licking up her neck, reaching her bottom lip before sliding a finger into her friend's wet hole.

As the finger fucking started, Sam could only stare and moan at her drugged lover as she was being fucked by her. 'This should be her getting dominated…' she thought to herself, but quickly forgot about it as the pleasures she was receiving were growing overwhelming.

Musky air started to fill the room as it started to easily smell like sex as the girls could hear Spencer from outside of the door. "Hey guys, I have a surprise!" he says before opening it. The two girls stop dead in their tracks, their eyes going wide as Spence is holding a leash in his hand, with what looked to be like a one-hundred and twenty pound golden lab retriever on the other end of the leash.

**Author's Note:**

Credit to my friend for helping me with some of the ideas and the beginning. Sorry it took so long, we had a lot of other things keeping us busy.


	7. The True Chapter

**Author's Note: After realizing the last joke chapter was a bit too much, I decided to remove it and give you fans something I took very seriously to make up for my last mistake. I hope you enjoy and I do care about my reader's opinions very much!**

**The True Chapter 7 **

"_It was another Friday afternoon, at 3:53 PM. Carly Shay had arrived at her and her brother's apartment after school, deciding not to go out to get smoothies with her best friends Sam and Freddy due to lack of sleep. She had stayed up very late the previous day studying for a test and she hoped for some rest._

_When she walked in the front door she was greeted by her big brother Spencer._

_"Hey kiddo; how was school?" he asked, hoping that she was pleased with herself over the math test she practically killed herself studying for. Carly just let out a groan as she plopped down on the coach beside of Spencer. "I take it that it didn't go so well." She leaned her head against the armrest and just closed her eyes._

_"I guess I did fine. I'm just so wore out. Is there anything good on television?" she asked. Spencer switched the channels until it landed on nickelodeon._

_"Drake and Josh is on; I know how much you love that show," he said with a smile, hoping his sister would feel more happy and awake. She just sighed._

_"That's cool Spence, but I think I'll just go up to my room and lay down for awhile." Spencer just nodded as he watched his beautiful little sister get up off of the couch and scurry upstairs._

_"That kid needs to stop working too hard…," he says to himself. A few minutes later, one of Carly's favorite episodes of CatDog came on. Spencer thought that it wouldn't hurt to go and tell her, thinking it could get her excited and not so gloomy._

_As he came up from the elevator, he made his way to her door and opened it, waking the sleeping beauty up."  
_  
"Ugh… no, Sam, get that dog's dick away from me…," Carly mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly she woke up from the sound of her brother opening her door.

"Spence…? Wh-… who was at the door?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, looking around. "And what happened to Sam and the dog?" Spencer blinked for a moment, looking at Carly as if she was crazy. "Sam? A dog? What are you talking about?" he says with a tiny laugh. Carly looked surprised for a moment after looking around, then it suddenly hit her.

"Anyway, I know you said you wanted to take a nap, but Catdog came on the television and it was the episode where Dog lets out Cat's nice lives, so I thought I'd let you know it was on. I hope you feel better kiddo!" he says cheerfully with a smile to his little sister before exiting her room.

_"It was all just a dream..."_


End file.
